Many forms of couplings for the connection of hoses are well known, and these are often made of metal with a plurality of parts and which require springs to cause the engagement of the locking portions of the coupling.
Another form of coupling includes a spigot having a sealing O-ring at its end and spaced therefrom a circumferential groove, the other coupling member being a socket having a plurality of radially movable locking teeth or dogs which are forced inwardly by a sleeve movable axially on the member, a spring being provided to bias the sleeve to the locking position.
Thus with many of these known hose couplings while the locking is usually satisfactory, the coupling requires a large number of component parts which have to be individually made and assembled to form the coupling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hose coupling which is simple in operation, provides a positive lock and seal, and also which only requires a minimum number of component parts.